Eso que no pudo ser
by Mariano T
Summary: Marceline intenta hacer recordar al rey helado su pasado, pero al encontrar la solución encuentra una respuesta inesperada del mismo. One-Shot


**Otro One-Shot de parte mía este fue inspirado gracias a una idea que queríamos para un fic en el grupo del face, esta historia se basa en el pasado del rey helado, marceline quiere ayudar a que el rey recuerde su antiguo yo, ¿lo lograra?**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura:**

Eso que no pudo ser

Días y días habían pasado desde que Marceline y el rey helado se reencontraron, la mente de Marceline se nublaba al recordar cada momento que paso junto a él en pasado mientras que él ni se reconocía en su antigua forma, los amigos nunca se olvidan, solo que este olvido a esa niña de hace tantos años que ayudo durante esa maldita guerra, pensamientos cruzaban de este estaban dentro de la mente de Marceline mientras ingresaba al castillo del rey.

-Aquí debe ser- Dijo Marceline mientras se paraba en el helado piso -Hmm… ¿Dónde estaba?- Mientras caminaba por la habitación.

-Cuak, Cuak- Dijo un pingüino que se acercaba a ella.

-Tú debes ser la mascota de simón- Al momento el pingüino respondió al nombre que había mencionado la vampiresa.

-¡Cuak, Cuak!- Tratando de decir algo a Marceline.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres pingüinito?- Comienza a mirarlo fijamente -Creo que se cómo te llamas, haber…. Emm... ¿Gunter cierto?-

-¡Cuak, Cuak!- Comenzando a saltar para tomar la mano de Marceline hasta tomarla y comenzó a tirarla.

-¿Qué sucede, me quieres mostrar algo?- Mientras que seguía donde el pingüino guiaba.

Me llevo a unas escaleras que bajaban hasta el fondo del castillo, parecían interminables pero note el fondo, tome al pingüino para bajar más rápidamente, hasta que llegamos a una habitación llena de cosas del pasado, lo reconocía todo, desde maquinas hasta juguetes, era como volver en el tiempo, solo que nada de eso serbia ahora, y en la una silla estaba sentado el rey helado domino encima del escritorio, su forma de dormir con la nariz torcida y su barba cubriéndolo daba risa. En eso Marceline noto que había libro y notas alrededor del escritorio, se acercó para mover un poco al rey y ver con más claridad de que se trataban todos esos papeles, en uno de esos se llega a leer "Cueva del recuerdo pasado".

-¿Qué estar tramando ahora, simón- Dijo Marceline mientras seguía revisando las hojas, en eso se despierta el rey helado.

-¿Eh?- Se despierta y mira a Marceline -Como osas entrar en mi habitación del pasado- Aun algo dormido.

-Perdona simón, te quería visitar- Respondió mientras tomaba algunas notas -Veo que investigas sobre la cueva del recuerdo pasado-

-Si… desde que te conocí, estuve investigando sobre lo que me mencionaste, que antes era un humano llamado simón- Dijo el rey mientras se levantaba y tomaba a su pingüino -¿Cómo amaneciste Gunter?-

-Cuak- Mientras se acomodaba sobre su amo.

-Y, según tus libros, esa cueva es una leyenda- Sacando la hoja en la que se lo mencionaba- Pero yo ya lo he visitado antes.

-¿Enserio?- Dejando a Gunter y acercándose a Marceline -¿Me lo puedes mostrar?

-Claro, ven acompáñame- Dijo Marceline mientras comenzaba a flotar sobre la escalera y el rey helado la seguía.

Marceline guiaba por el campo a su viejo amigo, quien lo seguía algo callado y pensativo, luego de un largo rato encontraron una gran cueva, ingresaron a ella en la que cada pequeño ruido, resonaba en toda la cueva.

-¿Esta es la cueva?- Pregunto el rey helado mientras seguía volando.

-Sí, aquí es, se encuentra más adelante- Hasta que llegaron a una gran roca que parecía tapar algo -Está detrás de esa roca-

-Parece que nunca se moverá- Dijo mientras daba unos golpea a la gigantesca roca.

-Solo tienes que hacer esto- Dijo Marceline mientras se paraba enfrente de la roca -Debes preguntar algo y si vale la pena, se abrirá paso y podrás ver ese momento de tu vida-

-Haber… déjame intentarlo- Mientras Marceline le dejaba el paso y se acomodaba en el centro de la roca -¿En verdad soy simón Petrikov?-

Al decir esta pregunta hubo un silencio absoluto, luego se comenzaron a mover unas pequeñas rocas en el suelo, luego comenzó a temblar todo el lugar haciendo que la roca comience a moverse poco a poco hasta dejar paso al rey helado, Marceline ya tenía esperanzas de que su viejo amigo recobrara la memoria de su pasado para volver a pasar el tiempo con ella.

-¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?- Dando vuelta para ver a Marceline.

-Es fácil, lo he hecho cientos de veces, solo entras, te muestra lo que quieres saber y regresas antes de que se acabe el tiempo límite- Respondió Marceline.

-Si lo has hecho cientos de veces, ¿con que razón venias tan seguido?- pregunto mientras voltea a ver el cuarto iluminado detrás de la roca.

-Es porque…. Antes de la guerra, era realmente feliz- Cerrando los ojos y dejando caer una pequeña lagrima -Y si preguntas el tiempo, solo son diez minutos, cuando el recuerdo termine, es momento de regresar o te quedaras atrapado en el recuerdo-

-Está bien- Caminando hasta la entrada del lugar -Quizás… nos veremos en un rato- Comenzó a cerrarse la entrada nuevamente con la roca.

-¿Quizás?- Susurro Marceline al cerrarse completamente la puerta.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el rey camina hasta el centro del lugar que estaba completamente iluminado por el reflejo de grandes diamantes, esmeraldas y rubís que estaban incrustados en los muros, al llegar al centro, todos los reflejos comenzaron a apuntar hacia él, haciendo que se elevara y dejara sus ojos dilatados y luego en blanco, comenzado el recuerdo con la respuesta.

Comenzó en un día nublado, enfrente de la puerta de una casa, estaba parado con algo en sus manos, era la corona, se sentía diferente, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana y se vio como en la foto de antes, lo recordó todo, el en verdad era simón, sintió algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, reviso y vio algo cuadrado que sobresalía.

-Si eres tu amor, pasa- Dijo una voz femenina que provenía de la casa.

Estuvo a punto de entrar, pero antes se acordó de la corona, ese maldito objeto provoco el futuro en el que vivía, la lanzo con furia lo más lejos posible para luego ingresar a la casa, allí estaba su amor, su princesa, allí limpiando un cuadro estaba Betty.

-Betty… mi princesa- Dijo simón mientras se acercaba lentamente a la mujer.

-Aun sigues con ese apodo- Dándose vuelta -Tendré que acostumbrarme-

-Princesa… te he extrañado tanto- Abrazando a su amada.

-Sí... Hace dos días que no nos vemos- Responde el abrazo -Y por cierto ¿Qué era lo que traías antes?-

-Nada- Soltándola y tomándola de los hombros -Necesito que cierres los ojos-

-Está bien- Respondió la mujer mientras al mismo tiempo hacia lo que le pedía.

Simón saca lo que tenía en su bolsillo, recordaba que iba a hacer, la corona ya no estaba para arruinarlo, se arrodillo en el piso para dejar en alto la cajita.

-Betty- Dijo mientras ella abría los ojos -¿Te casarías conmigo?- Abriendo la caja que mostraba dos anillos de oro con un pequeño rubí en cada uno.

-Oooh, ¡si simón!- Grito la mujer mientras saltaba de la felicidad sobre su amado, comenzó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad -Seremos tan felices simón…simón…simón…

De pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse, ya había pasado el tiempo límite del recuerdo.

-No ¡no!- Grito mientras intentaba volver a tomar a Betty y al momento la corono volvía a su lugar automáticamente -¡Mi Betty, mi preciosa Betty, la corona, ¡No! La corona volverá a hacerme lo mismo- Tomo la corona que venía y la arrojo para que no volviese.

La roca se abrió paso rápidamente dejándose ver ante Marceline, ya no había un viejo, había un hombre de pelo castaño, anteojos y ropa formal, un joven que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Eres tu simón?- Pregunto Marceline acercándose un poco -¡Simón volviste! Anda rápido, tienes que pasar o te quedaras encerado-

-No Marceline- Dijo el hombre mientras la roca volvía a moverse -Ya entiendo el triste mundo en el que vivo… solo quiero estar con mi Betty- La roca casi terminaba de cerrarse.

-¡No simón, es solo un recuerdo! No puedes vivir en el- Grito mientras trataba de ver por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la roca.

-No solo es un recuerdo… también es mi vida- Sus últimas palabras antes de que se cerrara completamente.

-Es un tonto, un completo ton…- Dijo Marceline hasta que durante un pequeño momento se sintió mareada -¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es que…?- Pregunto Marceline y salió de inmediato de la cueva.

Floto durante unos momentos hasta el lugar donde su mente le estaba llevando, estaba debajo de un árbol gigantesco, eran dos tumbas que tenían algo tapado los nombres, limpio un poco y leyó los nombres "Simón" decía un una y "Betty" en la otra.

-Entonces tenías razón- Dijo Marceline mientras se volvía a levantar -Es tu vida… y decidiste vivirla junto a Betty.

Mientras salía lentamente del lugar se veía una inscripción en la tumba de simón que decía "Gracias a mi pequeña Marceline por hacer posible vivir junto con mi princesa".

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para opiniones o criticas, sin nada mas, nos vemos.**


End file.
